gtafandomcom-20200222-history
FQ 2
}} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = |handlingname = |textlabelname = |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Fathom FQ 2 is a midsize luxury crossover SUV found in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The design of this car appears to be influenced by the North American styling found on the , sharing its iconic front fascia, grilles and lighting arrangement, as well as major inspiration from its greenhouse area, rear-side bumpers and front fenders. In the enhanced version of the game, the FQ 2 now features a chrome line centralized onto the main front grille. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The FQ 2 has decent handling and sub-par acceleration, as to be expected. The suspension is more focused on comfort, however the FQ 2 is enjoyable to drive on a winding back-road, thanks to its nimble handling, nippy braking and moderate suspension, susceptible to many inclines, thanks to its coupled all wheel drive layout which also maintains speed whilst sustaining traction. The top speed is surprisingly better than a handful of other SUVs available. The FQ 2's engine and AWD drivetrain works hard to propel it off the line, making the FQ 2 faster than other vehicles in its class. The potent engine is shared with various other cars, such as the Super Diamond, and makes the large FQ 2 feel peppy, and it has a lot more get up and go compared to other SUVs in its class. But brakes, on the other hand, are below average, often requiring a lot of room for the FQ 2 to come to a complete stop. Since the vehicle's handling is nimble and the the suspension is stiffer, the FQ 2 is a rather fun and exciting SUV to drive compared to other vehicles in its class, especially on winding roads. Crash deformation is ok, but could be slightly better. Other SUVs can take more abuse than the FQ 2, but its engine can take several direct blows before it erupts in flames. While the engine cover reveals an apparent turbocharged V8, the in-game model underneath it is actually a turbocharged double-overhead camshaft Inline 4, laid longitudinally, in a front engine, all wheel drive configuration. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = FQ2-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' FQ2-GTAV-Front.jpg|The FQ 2 in the original version. FQ2grille.png|The new grille in the enhanced version. FQ2-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The FQ 2 on the Rockstar Games Social Club. SSASA-GTAO-FQ2.png|The FQ 2 on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Notable Owners *Beverly Felton owns a red FQ 2 with a unique License Plate "P4P4R4ZO" during his Strangers and Freaks mission Paparazzo - The Sex Tape. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Spawns sometimes in Rockford Hills. *Spawns mostly in Downtown Los Santos or Vinewood Hills. *Spawns sometimes in Davis. *Spawns very often at Sandy Shores. *Spawns at Big House Storage Inc. on Autopia Parkway from the district of Los Santos International Airport. *During Beverly's Strangers and Freaks mission Paparazzo - The Sex Tape and with a unique License Plate "P4P4R4ZO". ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The FQ 2 is a common vehicle, more so when it is being requested by Simeon Yetarian for his Import/Export Garage. ;Enhanced version *Available for purchase for $50,000 on Southern San Andreas Super Autos as part of the After Hours continuation. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The FQ 2 sells for $5,000 at Los Santos Customs. Trivia General *The beta name of this vehicle was Lemniscate, the shape of the symbol "infinity", a reference to its real-life automaker. It featured chrome elements on the bumpers and window trim. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Sometimes, there will be a glitch where the FQ 2 door interior textures will be bugged and replaced by the radio textures. *The name FQ 2 is a play on the phrase "Fuck you too." *The default radio station of this vehicle is WorldWide FM. References Navigation }}de:FQ2 (V) es:FQ 2 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Fathom Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles requested by Simeon Category:SUVs Vehicle Class